


Poetic Beauty

by sakuraten



Category: NCT (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fantasy, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Mina and Jaehyun are best friends, No Hetero, Non-Idol AU, Other, Platonic Relationships, Princess Mina, Royalty AU, disney prince jaehyun, i added mina because she radiated enough disney princess vibes i dont ship them, i'll add tags as i go, platonic marriage, prince jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraten/pseuds/sakuraten
Summary: Jaehyun is a prince living in a black and white world. Uninteresting and scripted, but that all changes when his best friend (and bride to be) Mina, makes him a special journal, a simple birthday gift to give him a way to let everything out. No one could have ever expected it when everything he’s ever written; his thoughts, dreams come true. But as his wedding day approaches, his anxieties get bigger, darker, what happens when all that gets written down, on that same journal?You know, Mina never told him that book was magic.





	1. Dreamlike

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, criticism is welcome!

Darkness. 

All Jaehyun could see was darkness. 

His eyes glazed over, the black void in the center of his chest continued to swallow him. He thrashed and staggered, but nothing would even stun it. It just kept getting bigger and bigger. He screamed, he pleaded for help, he did anything, anything to please make it stop. 

Seeing a figure in white, his eyes widened even more. The figure started to form into an understandable shape. A person, perhaps? 

He dropped to his knees, thoroughly spent but not calm. His arm slowly tried to reach for the said shape. His throat ached at it's own dryness, but he still forced a few words out of it. "Help.. me..." his words were barely heard. His tears, still flowing faster than a waterfall, pooled up in the corner of his lips, which were quivering from the sheer fear he felt.

The figure slowly bent down. It extended it's arm and placed a soft hand against Jaehyun's cheek. He leaned into it's touch, feeling the contrast between its warm skin and the cold surroundings. The hand left his face briefly, only to comeback in a loud slap.

"Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun rapidly shook his head, opening his eyes. Instead of a dark room with a big black hole in his chest, he was sitting on a swing, faced with a pleasant rose garden, as well as his best friend Mina. Though, to Mina, the garden was exploding with color. Reds, greens, and blues danced in every corner she could lay her eyes on. To Jaehyun, everything was a monotone, ordinary black and white.

"Are you alright, Jaehyun? You looked like you were about to cry. I didn't hit you too hard, right?" Mina asked, clearly concerned from how shaky Jaehyun was. He touched his cheek, still warm from Mina's hard slap. His breathing was still heavy, but it slowly calmed down as the time passed by. 

"I-I'm fine. Sorry for spacing out," he said. As he recomposed himself, Mina's eyes softened.

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been doing this a lot lately, especially after your parents told us we'd have to marry," she whispered, so it wouldn't sound like she was mad. "You know, you can call off the marriage if you can't handle it,"

His eyes widened, surprised. Is Mina willing to call off the wedding, just because he wasn't ready? Hope flickered in his eyes; maybe he could take her up on that offer. Then, as quick as lightning, his smile disappeared. He couldn't call it off, his entire kingdom was on the line, he would never jeopardise the kingdom for his own gain. 

"I can't, Mina. No matter how much I want to, I can't run from my responsibilities," he muttered, the sadness in his voice evident. "I just wish I had more time."

Mina scooted closer to Jaehyun, resting her head on her hand. "Tell me, Jaehyun," she started, making sure she was as gentle as possible. "Why do you want more time? Whats keeping you from taking your place as king head on?"

The brunet shortly glanced at the female and sighed, leaning back against the swing's backrest. He looked at Mina again.

"I just want to find something special. Everything in my life has always been a specific way. Theres hardly anything different anymore. It feels like I'm stuck in some twisted time loop I so wish I could get out of, but I'm destined to stay in it. Its always been 'Jaehyun do this', 'Jaehyun do that'. 'Jaehyun, you can't be like this', 'Jaehyun, thats not allowed'," he stated. With a dry chuckle, he added a small "is this all my existence amounts to?".

Mina's eyes softened. She always knew Jaehyun wasn't satisfied with his lifestyle, that he desperately wanted a change, but she didn't know it was so bad that he didn't want to become king because of it. 

Suddenly, she had an idea. From her experience, poetry was an escape from Jaehyun. It was his passion, sometimes even his coping mechanism when things got rough. Though, he always wrote on scrap paper, or even his hands, since his parents didn't approve of the fact he wanted to be a poet. 

Mina snapped out of her small daze and looked at Jaehyun in the eyes. "Your birthday's on February 14, right?" she asked. Jaehyun raised his eyebrow. "Yes?" he replied. "And today is?" she asked again. "February 11?" he replied again, furrowing both his eyebrows.

Mina smirked and sat back on her backrest. "Perfect."


	2. Birthday

Tick tock, tick tock.

Jaehyun sat back in his desk chair. He looked at his small pocket watch. 3:15 pm. He sighed, picking at the slice of cake in front of him. Today was his birthday, and he hasn't gotten anything but a little cake, not even a happy birthday greeting. "At least they remembered this time," he grumbled.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his open door. He looked up, and smiled. Finally, a familiar face. "Hello, Mina." he said. The mentioned female smiled back and walked towards the desk, her pastel blue dress flowing behind her like the sea. 

"So, I know it's your birthday today," Mina stated. Jaehyun's smile widened. "and I know how much you love writing, so for the past few days you haven't seen me, I was making this!" she stuck out her hands, which were holding a brown notebook. 

Jaehyun's eyes lit up. He eagerly took the book from her hands, inspecting it with a big smile. 

A soft bound, brown leather cover, with little carnations engraved at the bottom. The spine had a thin (but long) string attached to it, allowing the book to be tied shut. The pages were high quality, each piece of lined paper carefully sewed onto the leather. A single long, thin, brown ribbon was stuck at the top of the spine, acting as a bookmark.

After he carefully examined the book, he raised his head, still smiling like a fool. His eyes met Mina's, which were still as bright as ever. He stood up and hugged her across the table. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed.

Mina's smile widened even more. She patted Jaehyun's back and whispered a small "you're welcome". She was the first to pull away, reaching into her bag once again. "That's not all, I even got you a new quill and ink pot! They're the type I use, so they're pretty high quality," she added.

Jaehyun carefully took the writing materials, treating them with such care, one would think they would disappear with one wrong move. His demeanour reminded Mina of the time Jaehyun rode around town for the first time as a little prince; rays of sunlight came from his lips. Her heart swelled at the sight of his happiness.

Mina crouched down so she could rest her arms and head on his desk. "So, would you like to test it out?" she asked, pertaining to the stationery in front of her. 

Jaehyun looked at her through his eyelashes and nodded rapidly. He screwed open the ink pot, the familiar scent spread in the air like a cloud of smoke. He took the quill and dipped it in the pot, and hovered the tip above the paper.

Jaehyun's eyebrow raised. He let out a small "hmm..", deep in thought. "What's the matter?" Mina asked. Why isn't he writing?

"I don't know what to write. This is such a clean, and very beautiful notebook. I don't want to waste this beautiful ink too, if what I'll write is meaningless," he said. Mina nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you should look around to find inspiration?" she suggested. She walked around his room, examining his belongings. "Maybe you can write about this?" she raised a book in his bookshelf: Language of Flowers. Jaehyun shook his head. She put it back.

She took some time to find another object. She then picked up a snow-globe. "How about this?" she shook it, the white flakes swirling around the globe like microscopic ballerinas. Still, Jaehyun shook his head, and Mina returned it to it's previous location.

As if on cue, one of Jaehyun's servants knocked on the door. Hearing a clear "Come in!" from the prince, his servant opened the door. He peeked through the small opening. His long fingers contrasted his baby face, his hair a shade of dirty blond. 

"Your highness, the tailors have requested you to get ready in 30 minutes, they will be arriving soon to fit your wedding suit," he said in a small voice. He accompanied his message with a small smile. Jaehyun's face softened; this was one of his younger servants. It was evident he was still very nervous to talk to the prince.

"Of course, thank you Jisung," he replied. Jisung gently closed the door and left as quickly as he came. Once Jaehyun noticed the sound of the door clicking, he snapped his head in Mina's direction and smirked. She mirrored the expression.

"I think I have an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa hi!! this isnt edited haha so im sorry for any mistakes! oh, and not that anyone cares but its my birthday today, so the chapter's theme really comes in handy haha! if u have any suggestions for the story, my twt is @dahliatens!


End file.
